Dexter's Experiment
by MLPFIM 2 Electric Scootaloo
Summary: Dexter does a little experiment
1. Chapter 1

Dexter shuffled about his laboratory, he needed a human test subject for experimentation but he was not sure how he would get one, he had to be careful, these experiments would yield results, however they would also yield a dead body.

He sighed, his options were limited, he could pick up a drifter and then incinerate the body or else he could maybe pick up a child in the playground, they'd probably think that some stupid pedophile did it.

Just then Dee Dee, the whore, skipped into the lab "Hello Dexter! Whatcha doin' down here? Making new sex toys?" she squealed, like a retarded gibbon giving birth to a train.

"No, I'm not making sex toys, you whore, stop asking for them!" Dexter shouted at his whorish cunt of a sister, "You are so stupid that you are stupid, there has never been some as stupid as you, your stupid is 8999!"

"Oh Dexter, why the fuck are you so mean to me?!" Dee Dee screamed, shitting her pants and running out of the lab and into the toilet.

"And stay out, whore bitch!" Dexter shouted after her. He paced, thinking about his experiment when suddenly he had an amazing idea! He could use Dee Dee!


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter was walking home from school when his slut sister skipped by him, he armed the device. As they went around the corner a white van pulled up and a robot arm reached out and snatched Dee Dee, but the robot arm was disguised as a pedophile.

When got home his father pounced on him, like a nigger does to a chicken, "Dexter! You little cunt whore, where the fuck is your ugly retarded sister?" he shouted, shoving the T.V. remote up his own anus

"She got abducted by a pedophile, it was terrible!" Dexter pretended to cry and break down, falling on the ground and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, well... That's okay then." His father said, because he didn't really give a shit. Dexter's mother didn't give a shit either. But then when she didn't go to school the next day, the whore teacher decided to call to cops to arrest Dee Dee for being a slag.

When the cops showed up at the house they questioned the parents but they said they didn't know where their little cock mad girl was, but then Dexter came home from school

Dexter's father stood up from his feet and pointed at the little shit "Dexter, you fucking whore, tell the cops about Dee Dee or I'll eat your testicles!"

Dexter sat down and told the cops about the pedophile and the white van and all and even cried hysterically.

"Man the fuck up, kid" the first cop, who was a nigger, said, "you a bitch, you know that, bitch?" but then the other cop was playing good cop.

"Aww, it's okay... Can you tell us about what the sickfuck pedofaggot looked like?" he said kindly to the sobbing boy. Dexter quickly made something up on the spot...

"...He was tall, and covered in hair, he looked like a bear, honest, mister." He whined, he knew the urban legend about the pedophile bear who lived in the nearby woods.

The cops then left, they didn't really care because they'd never find the bitch, they just had to fill a report in


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter went down into the lab and took Dee Dee out of her cage, "It's time, cunt" he said, removing the bright red ball gag from her mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, you shithead! Let me go Dexter or I'll tell mu-" but then a massive robot fist smashed her jaw so hard it broke and she screamed. Dexter tied her to the table and pulled out a scalpel, removing her slutty clothes.

He caressed her childish tits and then moved down and began to finger her gaping pussy, she struggled and screamed, but to no avail.

"I just need to run a few tests..." he said to himself, making a machine scan Dee Dee's body, he discovered something quite shocking... Well, no, not really... After all Dee Dee was a cock slut.

"Dee Dee, you are pregnant, and it is Mandark's" he said to her, rubbing her stomach, "It's only a few weeks, so let's see if we can end this..." he said, manuvering the robot fist to punch her rapidly in the stomach.

"Well, that is that take care of" Dexter said, beginning the experiment for real. He pressed the scalpel into Dee Dee's tit and she screamed as he removed her nipple completely. The sight of blood excited him and he put the nipple in his mouth and chewed on it, like gum.

It tasted like ecstasy, the blood, the raw flesh, he was soon overcome by desire. He removed his pants and sat on Dee Dee's chest, he stuck his dick into her amputated nipple and fucked the hole. Dee Dee screamed but that only fuelled Dexter's lust as he quickly came into the wound.

"You little whore, I know you are loving this" he shouted, shitting into the wound too. He moved down to her pussy and look at it for a moment

"You have such disgusting meat curtains Dee Dee, lemme fix them for you" he said, cutting her vagina with the scalpel and eating the bacon strips.

Dexter felt his excitement increasing as he stabbed one of Dee Dee's eyes and pulled it out of the socket, he then force fed it to her. He stabbed her eardrums, causing her to become deaf. He cut all her fingers and toe off and burned them, he smashed her remaining teeth out and cut out her tongue and then removed her final eyeball.

"You bore me now, bitch" he said, slitting her disgusting cock sucking throat... Soon afterwards he realized he had forgotten the experiment in his ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dexter's parents were watching T.V. when suddenly Dexter's father farted loudly and it changed the channel

"Honey, I do wish you would remove the remote from your anus, it is so hard to watch T.V. like this" Dexter's mother said, but then there was a knock at the door and Dexter's dad whent to go open the bitch to see who was there.

"Why don't you take a seat over there?" Chris Hanson said, sliding through the door frame and looking at Dexter's father with flaming intensity.

"This is my fucking house, cunt, you don't tell me what to do" Dexter's father replied to Hanson.

"I know you raped your daughter, Mr Dickhole" Hanson said, glaring at Dexter's father, who was indeed, a dickhole.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Dexter's father screamed, pulling out a butter knife, from his anus and waving it in Hanson's face.

Hanson reached into his own anus and pulled out a handgun and shot Mr. Dickhole in both his balls then in the head. Dexter's mother screamed but then Hanson shot her in the pussy, which made he have the most intense orgasm ever, making her shit, piss and vomit all over all once, then she died of a brain hemorrhage because of all the pleasure.

Dexter was about to come down the stairs when he witnessed this, he ran back to his lab but then Hanson heard him and followed. Dexter removed all his D.N.A. from Dee Dee and put her in the white van and drove away, however Hanson chased in his black Ferrari.

Dexter drove out to the woods and somehow lost Hanson, then he dumped his sister's body, he turned to leave but then a massive bear tackled him, removed his pants and raped him.


End file.
